


Are you game?

by carameldumpling



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carameldumpling/pseuds/carameldumpling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything's going fine...and then Serena ovulates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you game?

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on LJ - 31 Oct 2009

Nate loves Serena. He really does. With all his heart. And this roommates-without-benefits thing they’re trying out? It’s really working. They’re getting along perfectly fine, alternating laundry duty, going to buy groceries together, playing in the kitchen during dinner and sitting on the couch with a big bowl of microwaved popcorn, watching the week’s horror show on TV. There’s no sly glances, no random erections on his part, no boob flashing on hers, and it’s actually good. They’re actually having a proper friendly relationship without sex.

Nate is proud of himself. They’ve had so much drama for the past couple of years. This is… peaceful, and he realizes that he likes it. No secrets, no drama. It’s good. 

He sighs happily, munching on a Three Musketeers bar, and Serena throws herself on the couch, packet of M&Ms in her hand. They watch 27 Dresses with self-added commentary –  _‘That dress is hideous.’ ‘I don’t know, don’t you have something like that?’ ‘Nathaniel Archibald.’_  – and during the third commercial break Nate goes to get drinks while Serena carefully slices the strawberry cheesecake she bought earlier. 

“What kind of spoon?” Nate asks.

Serena opens her mouth to reply, and then snaps it shut, glaring at him. He laughs and takes out two ladles. They’ve been rebelling their usual ways for the fun of it, and it’s really funny watching Serena try to stir soup with a teaspoon. 

Everything going fine, and Nate is happy with his life for the first time in years.

And then Serena ovulates.

  
He never gave that time of the month a name. No, not menstruation, Serena’s urgent need for Kotex during the first month they stayed together had resulted in him going down to the grocery store, completely befuddled by the wide range of sanitary pads. So yeah, not only does he know about menstruation, he also knows now that Overnight pads were the way to go during the first few days, before shrinking down to a regular and finally back to the usual pantyliners. It’s the in between period, the period where Serena gets squirmy when he puts a hand at the small of her back, where she cringes when he walks out of his room in just boxers. He’s never given it a name, but Chuck has.

“Ovulation,” his friend grumbles, gulping his coffee down. Nate winces. It was hot coffee. 

“What?” he’s heard of it before, in biology class, but thinking of Blair’s lacy bra underneath that prim façade kind of made that unimportant back then.

Chuck frowns, forehead scrunched. “Blair’s ovulating. And she’s going nuts.”

Nate blinks. “How nuts is nuts?”

“Like ‘don’t use a condom cause I want to have your babies’ nuts.”

Nate winces. “Yeah, nuts.”

“Don’t get me wrong,” Chuck explains. “I love it when she’s like this. Turned on almost all day. I give her a look and she pounces. A man needs some assurance from time to time. But with that comes… this sudden need for children.”

Blair? Children? It’s like saying that Georgina Sparks is a virgin. “You can’t be serious.”

Chuck stares at him, and it’s his Serious Stare. “Yesterday we fucked four times.”

Nate bites his lip. He does not need to imagine such things.

“And then after that she curled up to me, took my hand and put it on her stomach. And she said that it was going to be a boy.”

“You got her pregnant?”

Chuck sighs. “I didn’t. She was finding methods of making me not use a condom.”

Nate raises an eyebrow. “Wow.”

“Yeah,” Chuck massages his temple. “But after ovulation, things go back to normal. She wouldn’t mind if I used three condoms per go, let alone one.”

Nate makes a non-committal sound.

“How about Serena?”

“What about Serena?”

Chuck frowns. “Isn’t she ovulating too?”

  
Apparently when girls hang out with each other all the time, they start having their periods around the same time. And that means ovulation is around the same time too.

Nate is quite certain he didn’t hear this during biology class.

  
When he reaches home, he’s tired from classes and forgets about the conversation he and Chuck had. It’s hot, and he’s wearing a shirt and the cotton is sticking to his skin.

“Hey Nate!” Serena emerges from her room, cheery and happy as if she didn’t attend three back-to-back lectures of boring and stupid.

“Hey,” he grins, flexing his arms, not noticing the hungry look in Serena’s eyes. “You’re back early.”

Serena blinks and shakes her head as if to clear it. “Yeah, I didn’t need to drop by the library today to do any research.”

Nate nods. “Lucky you,” and proceeds to take off his shirt.

Serena makes a strangled noise. 

Nate frowns. “You okay?”

Serena nods hard. “Yeah! Yeah, it must be the heat.” she laughs nervously. “Getting to me.”

Nate is a good friend. “Want me to do dinner?” he offers.

“Nah,” she waves her hand as she makes her way to the kitchen. “It’s alright, I’ll manage.”

“I’ll help you.”

“Nate-”

“Serena,” he says firmly. “You’re sick. I’ll help you.”

Serena gulps.

  
Serena is jumpy and jittery around him. In fact, when his bare chest grazes past her arm, she makes this noise that makes his dick perk up a little.

When he tucks her into bed, her eyes are glazed, and Nate thinks she’s coming down with fever. He puts a hand on her neck, and she arches into the touch, eyes fluttering closed. His dick seems to like that image.

But they’re friends, and they’re doing well, so Nate scolds his dick later in his room.

  
The next morning, Nate wakes up to noises in Serena’s room. They’re loud and sort of familiar, but Nate can’t really put his finger on it…

Oh.

Serena’s moaning.

He’ll resist temptation.

Half a minute later, he’s fisting himself under the covers, biting the pillow so that he won’t cover up the sounds from the other room with his own groans and gasps.

  
At dinner, Nate brushes his leg against Serena’s. She jerks, and a small gasp escapes from her.

Their eyes meet each other, and Nate thinks for two seconds that this is it, there goes the friends-only rule, they’re going to jump at each other now, and there’ll be clothes scattered everywhere, her long legs around his waist, fingernails clawing his back and his biceps and  _please, please, Nate, oh god, fuck me, fuck me here, now, want your cock so bad-_

Serena stands up, mumbling about some essay due tomorrow.

Nate’s dick is appalled by this fuckery.

  
The next morning Nate wakes up to another round of moaning and gasping, and his dick is telling him to man the fuck up and if he doesn’t take this matter into his own hands, it doesn’t want to part of his body anymore.

Yeah, Nate can do that.

  
He ups his game, going for breakfast in just his black silk boxers, which fit him just right, and stretches at the doorway, yawning.

“Morning Serena.” He says sleepily, grinning.

Serena’s holding her cup of coffee, gaping.

  
He bumps into her on the way to his second class of the day, and he smiles winningly at her, moving his head slightly so that his bangs fall a little into his eyes. “Hey,” he says. “How’s the day going?”

Serena seems distracted before composing herself. “Er,” she says. “Er, good. Yeah, it’s going great.”

He runs a hand through his hair, watching her watching his hand wistfully. “Awesome. I’ll see you later?” his voice lowers slightly, as if promising something dirty and delicious.

Serena’s eyes glaze a little and she nods, breathless.

  
When he reaches home, Serena’s in the shower. He takes the opportunity to strip to his boxers again, orders Chinese, and sits on the couch, flipping through the channels. 

Serena exits the bathroom decked in a towel. Nate’s dick gets excited. 

“Hey,” he smiles at her, and Serena jumps.

“Nate,” she gasps. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

He shrugs. “I’m stealthy like a ninja. Don’t blame you.”

She wriggles a little, taking in his almost completely naked state. “Uh-huh.”

Nate won’t push her into this, but he does spread his legs a little wider as he turns back to the TV.

Serena whines a little, and he knows she’s seen his erection jutting out.

Jackpot.

  
The next morning, Nate bends down to pick up a fallen piece of toast, his ass in the air.

Serena chokes on her coffee.

  
Chuck looks bad. He’s got black rings under his eyes. But he’s…  _glowing_. Like he’s pregnant.

“Late night?” Nate smirks. 

“Oh, you have no idea,” Chuck grins. “She let me tie her to the bed, and I was introduced to her collection of vibrators.”

Nate mentally tells his dick that if it gets up, he will bitchsmack it.

  
When he gets home, Serena’s waiting for him.

On the couch, in the sexiest black babydoll sheer dress he’s ever seen, black lace panties and thigh-high boots.

 _Fuck._

The last time Nate got hard in under 2 seconds, he was fourteen and Maureen Kinney, the head cheerleader, was offering him her tits to fondle.

She’s started without him, he can tell by the sweat that covers her. She looks at him, and all he sees is lust, want, need.

“Nate,” she whispers, and he nearly comes in his pants.

Nate walks up to her, crouching down so that he’s looking at those pretty little panties. Slowly, he takes her knees and pushes her legs apart, so that she’s spread. Serena gasps, and he just looks for a while until she starts squirming, making little needy noises that is fucking up his brain so much he’s sure he won’t be able to go to class tomorrow.

“You’re wet,” he says softly, and she keens as if he’s touched her. “All wet for me.”

“Nate,” she begs, thrusting her hips upwards, towards him. 

He relents, and the moment his hand touches her through the panties she jerks, crying out.

He rubs in slow, soft circles, and she makes high, pleading noises, begging him to go faster, to push aside the black fabric and slam into her already. They’ve been circling around for months, just that they didn’t know until a couple of days ago.

Nate leans forward, finds her clit through the lace and sucks.

He feels more wetness, so much more, and her cunt’s spasming and-

He backs off in wonder, and Serena makes a pained noise. 

“You came?”

“Please,” Serena humps the air in frustration, as if she didn’t just orgasm two seconds ago.

“Shh,” he coos, stroking her through the panties and she jerks again, breathless. “Gonna make you come again. Gonna make you come with my hand and my tongue with your panties on. And then we’ll take off your pretty little panties-” he tugs the waistband and she mewls, urging him. “And then you’ll beg for me. If you beg pretty enough I’ll let you fuck my fingers, right here. Make you take four of them, stretch you all out for my cock.”

Serena bucks against his hand, now just cupping her, and she gasps, “Oh god, Nate,  _Nate_  please-”

Nate laughs darkly. She’s always gotten off on his voice, and whatever he says, and it hasn’t changed. He moves up and leans in, mouth next to her ear, making sure she hears every single word. “Then I’m gonna get comfortable right here, and you’re gonna ride me like the pretty little slut that you are. And if you’re good enough, I’ll let you come.”

Nate also knows that Serena also likes to be dominated.

She comes again, just by thinking about what he’ll do to her, writhing and shuddering under him. Nate watches her face go slack in ecstasy, eyes closed and mouth open, gulping air as if she couldn’t breathe properly.

He doesn’t let her take a breather, let her come down from her high. Cupping one breast, he rubs the sheer fabric onto her skin, her nipple, and she yelps, looking up at him with a helpless expression.

“Don’t think I don’t remember, Serena,” he whispers as he rolls the nipple between his fingers. He remembers, alright. How she loved it when her lace bra scratched her breasts, how she screamed when he rubbed the lace onto them, chest heaving, toes curled. How once he made her wear the scratchiest lace bra she owned to school, and by the end of the day her raw nipples were showing through her top, and she was flushed, eyes pleading. How he just needed to expose them and breathe on them and she came, grabbing onto him like she was breaking apart.

He flicks one, and she squeals, jumping. “You need it to hurt, don’t you?”

She doesn’t respond, and he grabs the abused nipple and tugs, and she yelps, throws her head back and grinds up to him.

“Yeah,” he smirks. “My girl likes it a little rough.”

Her legs are going around his waist, and no, that won’t do. Nate grabs them and puts them back where they were, thighs flung wide. Serena whines unhappily.

Nate shakes his head, alternating between pinching her nipples and rubbing the fabric. Serena jerks and twists and shudders, hands clutching the couch almost hard enough to rip the fabric.

“You’re gonna come just like this,” he tells her, and she arches up, whining. “I’m going to do this until you come. We’re not going to stop until you come.”

“I- I can’t,” she gasps, body bucking, unsure whether to arch towards Nate’s touch or to move away.

Nate looks at her. “You can. You’re gonna do it, Serena. You’re gonna come and wet the couch, you hear me? Spread all wide like this, so eager to please me.” He puts a hand on her hip and a leg against her right thigh, controlling her movements. “I should make you drench your panties and then make you wear it to school tomorrow, so that you know that you can flirt with whoever you want on campus but you’re still mine.”

Serena cries out at that, and fuck, Nate can see the lace getting wetter. “You like that, baby?” he asks, twisting her nipples. “You like that, wearing dirty underwear under all your pretty clothes? No one knowing but you and me? Maybe I should fuck you tomorrow morning, let you feel my come dripping out of you the whole day.” He leans in, smirking. “My dirty little whore.”

He kisses her hard and dirty, and swallows her cries as she shudders, climaxing.

  
Nate is a man of his word. He gets naked, makes her come with his fingers and tongue, and Serena begs so prettily, arching and rubbing and kisses, eyes wide and pleading, promising to suck him off and lick him and even letting him fuck her ass,  _anything you want Nate, just fuck me, please, please, I need you to fuck me,_  and he gives in, pushing in his fingers.

She’s got four fingers in her now, and she pushes back on them before moving up and pushing down again, eager and excited. Nate twists his hand and she stutters, back arched and gasps. Nate smiles, only he can see Serena like this, all shattered and desperate and only needing one thing. No one else knows how to handle her, they think she just needs a quick fuck, but Nate knows what she needs. He always has.

“Suck your fingers, baby,” he says, eyes half lidded as he watches her breasts bounce under the babydoll dress, fabric still scratching her nipples since she makes little hurt, confused noises sometimes. As if she doesn’t understand why she likes being tortured.

Serena takes two fingers in her mouth, still bouncing on four of his. She’s beautiful like this, long blonde hair in a mess, lips bitten and blue eyes glazed. Nate has to rein himself from just pushing into her now and fucking her like it’s out of fashion.

When she’s drooling spit everywhere, he takes her fingers out of her mouth, and slowly guides it to her cunt. Serena’s eyes widen. “Nate?”

“Slide one in. You can take it.”

She pauses, his slick fingers halfway in. He looks at her face, ready to stop at any sign of pain. 

Nate feels a finger push next to his, as if testing the water. He smiles at her look of awe, and whispers, “I told you you can take it. My beautiful girl.”

Serena starts moving again, slow at first, as if trying to find a rhythm that suits her, and then she’s back again, moving with a ferocity that Nate doesn’t quite get until almost at the last minute. He immediately yanks out his fingers and makes sure that hers is out too, and she cries out, empty cunt clenching at nothing. Serena tries to grind down but he stops her, hands on her waist.

She claws his arms and chest, eyes tearing up. “Please!”

“No coming until I say so.” Nate says calmly.

Serena tries every tactic in the book. She tries persuading him, kissing him breathless, even trying to grope him. But Nate knows her, and refuses to budge. His dick is telling him to stop being a bitch and slam into her already, but Nate ignores it, even tries to shut it down, but it’s a little tough when a wanton, desperate Serena’s in a sheer dress on top of you.

Defeated, she buries her face into his neck, shaking uncontrollably and practically sobbing with need. Nate croons, whispers into her ear how she’s still his girl, forever his baby girl, nothing can change that, nothing at all, and when she’s settled down, relaxed a little, unsuspecting, he pushes her hard on his dick, which is singing praises to… singing praises.

Serena screams, arching her back, adjusting to his full length, and he sits there, trying hard not to blow his load. She’s not making it easier, writhing on his cock, her cunt clenching and unclenching. 

“Ride me,” he orders, and she starts moving, moaning and keening.

Nate finds her clit and strokes it hard, just the way she likes it, and Serena mewls, satisfied.

“That’s right,” he murmurs, watching her glow when he praises her, her gorgeous, tight body move up and down. “Good girl. So fucking good for me. You’d let me do anything, wouldn’t you? My good little slut.”

“Yes,” she wails, bouncing harder. “Yours, always yours.”

Nate kisses her, feeling the orgasm rush through his body. “Come for me, Serena.”

  
She’s debauched, hair mussed, body sweaty, her cunt leaking, nipples sore. Nate helps her remove the babydoll dress, and when he sees her red nipples, he can’t help but suck on them, relish in her hurt cries.

She’s not really hurting, anyway. When he cups her mound again she’s wetter than before. He smiles knowingly and she blushes, sliding her legs together as if it’ll stop him from fucking her until she doesn’t even know her name.

He lifts her up and she automatically wraps her legs around his waist, arms around his neck. She nuzzles his neck, inhaling his scent and mewling softly when his cock bumps into her wet cunt. 

He holds her up with one arm around her waist and shoves whatever’s on the dining table aside. Books, papers, a basketball and stationery. Not really important for now. Maybe later he’ll regret it, but right now, seeing Serena’s shocked face, he doesn’t really care.

They’ve talked about this. Fucking on the dining table. It was so wrong, having sex on the same surface where Dad eats his breakfast, where Mom sips her tea. But that was what turned them on – the  _wrongness_  of it all. 

He lays her down on the table, lifting her arms so that they’re on either corner. “Those stay.”

Serena’s breathing faster, skin flushed, and he knows she’s pretty happy with the plan.

He pulls her down so that her ass is exactly at the edge, and lifts her legs over his shoulders. Then he slams into her hard enough for the table to move, and she arches upwards, mouth in a silent scream.

“You’re not going to remember your name after this, Serena,” he growls as he pounds into her like how he’s wanted to since they first fucked. “Fuck you until you can’t sit right tomorrow.”

She mewls and moans and begs him to go deeper, harder, and he fucks her until he comes, deep in her, and he flicks her clit until she’s thrashing and howling and she’s coming, arching her back and shrieking, and he’s ready to go again.

“Nate,” she pants, shaking. “Nate.”

He doesn’t get out of her, just continues once he’s recovered. Between the third and fourth time, his dick tells him it needs a little time out, so he stays in her, and gets her off by removing a boot and rubbing the toecap on her clit.

“You’ll take anything, won’t you?” he asks as she comes again, making little  _ah ah ah_  noises like she can’t help it, arching into the boot. “Dirty little whore.”

Serena shudders at the name, wriggling her hips. Nate laughs and drops the boot, pushing into her with shallow, hard strokes that drive her wild.

  
She’s satisfied, he can tell by the happy little noises she makes and the wiggle of her hips.

“Okay, baby?” he asks, pushing matted hair away from her face.

She nods, still lying down on the dining table. Nate smiles, and gets a smile in return.

“Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

She stretches her hands outwards, like a child, and he laughs, lifting her up. She wraps her legs around his waist and buries her head in his chest.

He puts her in bed and tucks her under the covers, and he’s about to go back to his room when she makes a sound of protest, holding his hand tightly.

“Serena, what’s wrong?”

“Stay,” she says, eyes wide. “I want you to stay.”

Nate has a feeling that would be a Very Bad Idea, because that would be the end of their happy, no-strings-attached relationship, but he can never say to Serena, so he climbs in and wraps himself around her. She cuddles up to him. They’re sweaty and covered in body fluids and tomorrow Serena will ache everywhere and now that he’s thinking with his brain again, his dick feels a little chafed and sore.

But that was also the best sex he’s had in a long while. So yeah, maybe he has to avoid old Mrs. Flannigan for the next couple of weeks – he can imagine he look on his neighbour’s face, telling him to repent because  _abstinence, Nathaniel; Serena is a lovely young woman but do not indulge in sins of the flesh_ – but if it means that this weekend he’d be able to tie Serena down and maybe find her collection of vibrators… well.

Nate makes a mental note to find that high-definition camera he got for Christmas.


End file.
